Always Somewhere
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Meses se passaram desde que a guerra havia acabado, Ichigo estava trabalhando e cuidava da cidade de Karakura. Ficaram muitas lembranças de momentos ao lado dela, do dia em que ela te disse ‘adeus’. Teria realmente acabado tudo entre ele e Rukia?


**P S:** Essa song também é baseada numa música muy foda da Banda **Scorpions**, que como devem ter percebido... Eu gosto x3 e eu dedico à Suh-chan [ou Kuchiki Rukia, que seja u_ú]

Enfim, lá vou eu /o/

________

** Always Somewhere**

Era mais uma sexta feira, ele voltava do trabalho para casa, como de costume, mas resolveu parar em um lugar muito convidativo. Um bar, nem muito grande nem muito pequeno, mas aparentemente agradável.

Hoje, especialmente algo o lembrava ela. 14 de Janeiro, quantos anos ela faria mesmo? Com certeza muitos mais do que ele tinha, mas isso não importava. Sentou-se ao balcão e pediu um refrigerante, apoiando seus cotovelos neste pensava, desde aquele dia, ele imaginava se a veria, se a tocaria novamente. Rukia era mais que uma amiga, mais que uma mulher, era Rukia.

_ Chego às sete, o lugar parece bom_

_._

_[...] Eu queria te dizer "Venha para mim"_

Por mais que tenham tido algo, aquele dia, o último dia que havia visto ela. Beijos e olhares trocados, mas nenhuma palavra, ele nunca pode dizer para ela o que se passava dentro dele, e que, depois daquele dia só havia crescido. Os orbes violetas, a pele alva e a pequena silhueta, ela todos os dias passava por sua mente.

Pagou a conta, dinheiro pequeno, então seguiu para fora do estabelecimento, tão distraído que nem respondeu o "_boa noite_" que a garçonete havia lhe dado.

_ Uma noite sem você parece um sonho perdido_

_Eu não consigo te dizer como eu me sinto._

Seguiu andando para casa, quando chegou todos já dormiam. Se surpreendeu por Kon não aparecer gritando quando ele entrou em seu quarto; Se jogou sobre a cama, lembranças, lembranças. A Soul Society nunca mais havia dado noticias. Ingratos? Talvez. Não sabia se os conhecidos , ou mesmo [i]ela[/i] estavam vivos ou mortos. Tão pouco como estavam, onde estavam.

Foi inevitável naquele 14 de Janeiro ele não passar quase que a noite em claro pensando _nela_.

_ Sempre em algum lugar_

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Eu voltarei a te amar de novo_

15 de Janeiro amanhecendo e o jovem de cabelos alaranjados nem havia conseguido dormir. Como de costume aos sábados, levantava cedo e ia fazer alguns pagamentos para o escritório onde estava trabalhando.

_Outra manhã, outro lugar_

_O único dia de folga está longe_

Estava um tanto abatido um semblante levemente cansado, não combinava com ele. A manhã ensolarada de Janeiro fazia com que as pessoas saíssem de suas casas. Ele ia, de cabeça baixa com uma pasta em uma das mãos, ia devagar, sem se preocupar. Até que, de súbito uma sensação o estagnou; Aquela presença conhecida, tão perto dali, não poderia ser verdade. Ficou ali parado de olhos abertos até ouvir [i]aquela[/i] voz imponente a metros dele.

- Ora ora. Achei que você ia ter mudado um pouco esses meses, Ichigo, mas está igualzinho – Debochou a pequena shinigami, com os braços cruzados cerca de dois metros de distância dele.

_Mas toda cidade que tem me visto no fim_

_Me leva à você de novo_

Ele abaixou a cabeça, realmente ela estava lá. Num pequeno sorriso virou-se para ela, Rukia também não havia mudado nada.

-E você continua falando demais também. – Ele riu, e ela também.

-Ichigo... – Ele se aproximou e a impediu de continuar, colocando o dedo indicados aos tão desejados lábios dela.

-Não, eu não preciso que você diga nada. Mas tenho muito a te dizer. Rukia...Eu não consigo mais viver longe de você. Você é mais que importante para mim. Eu te amo, sua baixinha. – Tão depressa, tão direto, Ichigo parecia que não, mas havia mudado. _[N/A: duas coisas que ele queria dizer, que ela era baixinha e que a amava duhsiudhssdsgduysgd]_

-Você acha que eu vim até aqui por que? – Pegou a gola da camisa dele e ficou nas pontas dos pés – Eu também te amo, seu baka. – Selou a declaração com mais um beijo esperado e desesperado entre eles.

_ Mas toda cidade que tem me visto no fim_

_Me leva à você de novo_

As pessoas que passavam pela rua tentavam entender o que o garoto de cabelos cor de laranja estava fazendo, falando, beijando e abraçando o nada. Só ele a via, só ele a sentia. Depois daqueles carinhos, foram para a residência dos Kurosaki, e lá se amaram pela primeira vez, antes que ela voltasse novamente para a Soul Society.

_Sempre em algum lugar_

_Eu voltarei pra te amar de novo_

Ela sempre voltaria para amá-lo de novo, não importa onde estivesse, Always Somewhere.

* * *

É, cabou xD

UHDIUFHIUDHFUIDHUIHDUIFHDUF

Reviews? *0*


End file.
